


Fairytale

by siriuski



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuski/pseuds/siriuski
Summary: This is a love(?) fairytale(?) about a jellyfish called Kanata and a pigeon called Wataru.
Relationships: Shinkai Kanata/Hibiki Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fairytale

Part 1

The jellyfish felt that he liked the pigeon.

It was a sea-blue pigeon. The jellyfish saw him the first time he floated on the sea. The pigeon soared in the sky, one after another in a beautiful pose. Dive, rise, dive again, rise again. The clouds over the dove seemed like a work of art. 

"He's too dazzling," thought the jellyfish.

Jellyfish had thought about how to show their feelings to the pigeon. 

"When the pigeon was standing on the beach, I rushed to the beach and told him I like you. Of course, there should be two cases: one is that he does not like me. The other is that he likes me. I know, the possibility of the latter situation is almost impossible. He may not know me. " 

"But no matter what, my ending is probably to die on the beach. I'm not afraid of death, but ..." Jellyfish has his ideal. He wants to travel around the world. He wants to see it in different seas.

Jellyfish knows that he is not a character in a fairy tale that is willing to sacrifice his dream for his love. 

"If I lose my dream, I won't like myself. How can he like me?"

So, one day, the jellyfish floated to the sea for the last time and looked at his favorite pigeon. 

"Goodbye, my beloved dove." The jellyfish meditated to himself. 

Part 2

The pigeon felt that he liked the jellyfish.

It was an azure jellyfish. The pigeon saw him one day while watching the sea. The jellyfish floated quietly on the sea. Although the jellyfish was undulated by waves of waves, he has been trying to maintain his position. The pigeon saw the jellyfish with his big green eyes and looked at the world curiously. 

"He's so cute," the pigeon thought.

The pigeon had thought about how to show their feelings to jellyfish. 

"When the jellyfish floats near the beach, I land in the sea and tell him I like you. Of course, there should be two cases: one is that he doesn't like me. The other is that he likes me. I know, the possibility of the latter situation is almost impossible. He may not know me. " 

"But anyway, my ending is probably to die in the sea. I am not afraid of death, but ..." Pigeons have their ideals. He wants to fly to different theaters in the world. He wants to enjoy countless dramas.

The pigeon knows that he is not the character in the script that is willing to sacrifice his dream for his love. 

"If I lose my dream, I won't like myself. How can he like me?"

So, one day, the pigeon was on the beach for the last time, looking at his favorite jellyfish. 

"Goodbye, my beloved jellyfish." The pigeon muttered in his heart.

Part3

The jellyfish will never know, and the pigeons he likes also like him.

The pigeon will never know, and the jellyfish he likes also loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> • Actually jellyfish in real life have no brains and no real eyes. So they will neither see nor think again. Of course, this is just a story :)  
> • The fact that pigeons are not good at seawater is a private matter：P  
> • In my mind, Kanata and Wataru are not the kinds of children who will give up "dream" because of love (in fact, the dreams here are more than dreams, including other things). So they would rather like these Things are always buried in their heart, and they will not give up other things. It may be a regretful story to others, but for them, it is also a kind of happiness at different levels :)  
> • Thx for reading! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and WELCOME TO COMMUNICATE WITH ME ON TWITTER!!! my account: @siriuski_10


End file.
